To Savor The Rewards
by StarkBlack
Summary: Sequel to 'Shuuhei's Scars'. This takes place a little after Renji, Kira, and Momo graduated from the academy, prolly during the time Renji was training with Ikkaku in Eleventh Division. There's a big party, Shuuhei is drunk, and Kira is pretty.


This is my failed attempt at fluff. I just can't do it like I can smut or angst. I have no fluff muse. Hope you like though, this is a sequel to 'Shuuhei's Scars'. Lot's of people asked me to continue that one. Happy birthday to AnthaAryn! xD

**To Savor The Rewards**

"What do you mean 'pretty'?" Abarai stretched out on his back and rested the sake bottle on his stomach. "Dudes aren't pretty."

Shuuhei brought his own bottle to his lips and took a long swallow before answering.

"Yeah he is, look at him." The older shinigami motioned with his head towards the group of people dancing in the courtyard. "He's all graceful and his hair's all long, and pretty, and blond, and… pretty…"

Abarai chuckled at his side. "You're fucking drunk, sempai."

"Am not."

"Yeah, you are. You're face is all red and you're talking about Kira like he's a chick."

"He's fucking _pretty!_"

"Whatever," Abarai grinned and closed his eyes, "finish your drink."

"Good idea." Shuuhei tilted the bottle back and the remainder of the sweet liquid passed over his tongue and slid easily down his throat.

Shuuhei sat with Abarai on the steps to the Eleventh Division headquarters, his thoughts devoid of all his duties, the stress of the recent increase in hollow attacks, and even to his recent promotion. He had been elected a seated officer within the first year of being a shinigami; a substantial honor for someone with a background like his, but the tattooed man had eyes and thoughts only for Kira. He watched Kira dance with some girl with braids and a pink and white flowered kimono and felt a baseless stab of jealousy.

Shuuhei growled softly and folded his arms over his chest. His head spun from the generous amount of alcohol he had consumed in the last few hours, and for a moment it looked like Kira was the one wearing the pink kimono. His body was graceful and supple as he moved to the music. His blond hair fell into his eyes and Shuuhei imagined running his fingers through those delicate tresses. Kira's skin glowed a creamy pale in the soft light of the evening sun, and the older shinigami shivered as he thought about what that softness might feel like against his scarred flesh.

Kira was definitely prettier than that girl.

"Damn, sempai," Abarai sat up, "You've been staring for like, an hour! I'm surprised Kira hasn't noticed."

Shuuhei looked at his friend out the corner of his eye.

"Maybe I want him to notice."

Abarai stared back at his sempai for several long seconds.

"You're serious, aren't you?"

Shuuhei nodded and took the bottle from Abarai's hands. He took a swallow and gave it back.

Abarai gaped. "But he's a guy! You're a guy!"

"I'm aware of that."

"What would people say? And how d'you know Kira would even-"

"I _don't_ know," Shuuhei said calmly.

"Well then, what the hell do-"

"I think," Shuuhei interrupted, "I'm just going to have to go ask."

Shuuhei stood then, a little wobbly, and started down the stairs.

"Oi! Wait, sempai!" Abarai called after him. "Kira worships the ground you walk on! He freaks out every time you even _look_ at him! You're gonna scare the piss out of him!"

Shuuhei turned back to his red headed friend and smiled softly.

"Don't wait up for me."

With that, Shuuhei turned from his friend's wide-eyed stare and made his way into the courtyard. Kira's back was to him, and the dark-haired shinigami's heart started to pound as he watched the blonds' ass sway back and forth. He stopped a few inches from the smaller man's back and steeled himself against reaching out and taking what he wanted.

"Kira-kun," he said softly.

Kira whirled around and his eyes widened almost comically as he recognized the man before him.

"H-Hisagi-sempai!" Immediately, the blond was flustered, and Shuuhei couldn't help but smile at the pretty, pink blush that spread over the other man's face.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself," Shuuhei murmured.

"I, uh… yes…" Kira's back went straight and his hands balled up into fists, but then he seemed to second guess that and placed his arms behind his back. This was standard Kira body language when he was talking to Shuuhei. The blond always looked as though he couldn't decide whether to stand respectfully as a lower ranking shinigami to a higher seat, or relax a little because Shuuhei was a friend.

Shuuhei was just drunk enough to admit to himself that Kira's innocent uncertainty turned him on… a lot.

"I came over here, 'cause I was wondering…" Shuuhei trailed off, smirking as Kira perked up, interested.

"Wondering what, sempai?"

"Oh, I was just wondering if you'd like to dance with me."

Kira's eyes widened even further and his face turned eight shades of red.

"D-dance!? With you!?"

Shuuhei backed off, pretending to be hurt. "Oh, sorry, I thought you might be uncomfortable with it. I mean, I'm a guy, you're a guy. Sorry to-"

"No! No!" Kira waved his hands frantically, and closed the distance between them. "I didn't mean… um… I'm sorry Hisagi-sempai; of course I would love to dance with you!"

Shuuhei bit his lip to keep from grinning stupidly. The sweet blond had played right into his lap, literally. He slid his arm around Kira's waist and pulled the slighter body tight against his own.

"Oh, good," Shuuhei said softly, "You had me worried there for a second."

Kira tentatively put his arms around Shuuhei neck and stared hard into the older man's collar bone.

"I'm sorry, sempai…"

Shuuhei ran a finger down Kira's scarlet cheek and brought his lips in close to the blonds' ear.

"Don't be," he whispered, "We're dancing now, aren't we?"

Kira nodded slowly, and Shuuhei thrilled at seeing the other man's lips turn up in a small smile. He ached to kiss them, but even though he was drunk enough to make crazy moves and think crazy thoughts, that did not mean he was drunk enough to act on _stupid_ thoughts and make _stupid_ moves that could potentially cost him the care and respect of a good friend.

The two said nothing as they swayed together, listening to the music and using the excuse to hold each other for as long as they could. When the song ended, Kira didn't let go, he clung to Shuuhei, trembling. The blonds' vulnerability sent a hard shudder of want cascading down the tattooed shinigami's spine and made the act of pushing gently off the smaller man excruciating.

Shuuhei looked into Kira's eyes again and ran his thumbs over the tops of the blond's hands. He hadn't realized he was holding them until Kira glanced down and let out a soft breath.

"Thank you for the dance, sempai…" he murmured.

"You're welcome, Kira-kun."

Kira's hands shook a little as the blond tripped on his words.

"C-congratulations on your promotion, sempai...You deserve it…"

Shuuhei grinned like a madman then, there was no stopping it. He squeezed Kira's hands gently and bent forward, trying to get the smaller man to look up at him.

"Thank you… and thank you for indulging me and letting me dance with you."

"Oh, sempai I…" Kira looked up at Shuuhei then and their lips almost touched, just a hairs breadth away from contact. Shuuhei's skin electrified and his heart started to pound in his chest.

"I…" Kira's voice dropped below a whisper, "I wanted to… I wanted you to ask me. You'd been watching me for so long… I had just about given up…"

He could just tilt his head down, just press forward the tiniest inch and Kira's lips would be his. He would slide his tongue inside that perfect mouth and finally taste the flavor that had been haunting his dreams for months. He could run his hands over that skin, feel with his fingertips if that blond hair was really as soft as it looked.

But no, not yet. He would earn it, just like he earned everything else. Shuuhei would wait; he would savor the courting as much as the reward.

Shuuhei smiled and stepped away, letting go of Kira's hands. "It was a pleasure, my pleasure."

Kira's eyes seemed sad for a moment, but then the look was gone. "So, I'll see you then, sempai?"

Shuuhei nodded. "Yes, please. Tomorrow maybe? Will you meet me for dinner?"

Then Kira was smiling. _Oh, Kami, that smile!_

"I would love that, Hisagi-sempai!"

Shuuhei nodded again and turned to leave. "Then I'll see you tomorrow. Have a good night, Kira."

The drop of the title obviously did not go unnoticed, as Shuuhei heard Kira choking on his words behind him.

"G-good night… H-Hisagi-sempai!"

Shuuhei slipped his thumbs into his belt and made his way slowly back to his quarters, grinning all the way. He watched the last slivers of the sun disappear behind the mountains, and watched the stars make their appearance in the night sky.

Courting was a little old fashioned, but damn if the rewards wouldn't be magnificent. Shuuhei planned as he walked, every little thing he was going to do the next evening to make Kira feel like royalty. He thought about all the quiet thank you's and soft blushes he would receive and he chuckled. He felt his excitement build and his heart flutter.

Oh yes, he would savor it.

**END**


End file.
